warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Whitetail (WC)/History
History In The Prophecies Begin arc ''Fire and Ice :Whitepaw is a WindClan apprentice and her mentor is Onewhisker. She returns back to the moor with her Clan after being chased out of their territory by ShadowClan warriors led by Brokenstar. Forest of Secrets : Rising Storm : A Dangerous Path : She is now a warrior with the name of Whitetail. The Darkest Hour : In ''The New Prophecy arc ''Midnight : Moonrise : Dawn : She is now listed as a queen. She travels with the Clans from the forest to find a peaceful new home beside the lake. Starlight :While on a patrol with Tornear, and his apprentice, Owlpaw, they find three ThunderClan cats eating fresh-kill in what would soon become WindClan territory. While Tornear and Thornclaw argue over the border, Whitetail cuts them off by asking Leafpaw if she had the herbs she had used to cure bellyaches. Whitetail informs her that two of their elders, Morningflower and Darkfoot were sick. The WindClan patrol allows Leafpaw to come to WindClan to treat their elders. :Whitetail brings Leafpaw to the sick elders. Crowfeather, angry that Leafpaw is there, tries to push her away, but Whitetail tells him to leave her alone. She continues to watch until Onewhisker tells Crowfeather to stay with Leafpaw because he wanted Whitetail for a hunting patrol. :On the way to a Gathering, Cloudtail and Mudclaw get into an argument with a loner named Smoky that steadily escalates. Before a fight can break out, Whitetail stops Mudclaw, asking if he did not smell the presence of kits, and explaining that Smoky was only defending his nursery. Twilight :A WindClan patrol consisting of Crowfeather, Webfoot, Weaselpaw, and Whitetail meet a ThunderClan patrol at the border. They listen as Brambleclaw tells them that Firestar sent them to find out if Onewhisker had traveled to the Moonpool yet. Whitetail corrects him, saying he was called Onestar now. :When ThunderClan is attacked by badgers, Onestar brings WindClan warriors to help fight them off, with Whitetail among them. As the battle finishes up, Whitetail sees that their missing Clanmate, Crowfeather, had returned. Sunset : In the ''Power of Three arc ''The Sight :Whitetail now has received Breezepaw for an apprentice. :She, Breezepaw, Crowfeather, and his apprentice, Heatherpaw, are on the patrol that finds Jaypaw wandering around in WindClan territory. Crowfeather rescues the ThunderClan apprentice when he falls into the lake and almost drowns. Whitetail is gentle to Jaypaw, trying to help him as he recovers from shock. Heatherpaw anxiously asks Whitetail if Jaypaw would be okay, in which she responds that the young apprentice would be fine. Whitetail asks Jaypaw if he could hear her. :When Crowfeather rounds on Jaypaw harshly for being away from his camp, Whitetail pleads to him to be gentle, as Jaypaw had just recovered from shock. She licks Jaypaw's ear, reassuring him that he was safe. As Jaypaw relaxes against her fur, Whitetail introduces herself, Breezepaw, Heatherpaw and Crowfeather, and adds that they wouldn't hurt him. When Breezepaw sarcastically says that Jaypaw should have figured that he was safe as the WindClan cats saved his life, Whitetail sharply tells Crowfeather that she wishes that he'd teach his son some manners. :Turning back to Jaypaw, Whitetail asks Jaypaw several questions, but receives no information except that he would be in trouble when he went home. As Jaypaw begins to leave, Crowfeather instructs Whitetail to take Heatherpaw and Breezepaw back to camp while he guided Jaypaw home. She calls to Jaypaw, telling him to see his medicine cat as soon as he returns home. :After dogs attack WindClan, Whitetail is mentioned when Crowfeather asks Breezepaw if he had checked the barrier all around. Breezepaw tells his father that Whitetail had ordered him to do so. After Nightcloud tells Crowfeather to have more faith in his son, Breezepaw chimes in, stating that Whitetail was his mentor, not him. Dark River :At the Gathering, Whitetail rushes over to Millie, Breezepaw keeping up with her, and greets her like they were old friends. She thanks Millie for sharing the rabbit at the daylight Gathering. Breezepaw is a little disgusted by how his mentor is so friendly with a warrior who had been a kittypet first. :On a hunting patrol, Whitetail and Tornear watch as their apprentices, Breezepaw and Harepaw chase down a squirrel. They don't appear to notice how close they are to the ThunderClan border until a ThunderClan patrol stops them. This angers Tornear, who starts to argue with them. Whitetail smooths things over by commenting on how WindClan has a stretch of woodland in their territory and it would make sense to use it. When Dustpelt says squirrels were ThunderClan prey, Tornear gets angry again. Whitetail tells him to just walk away, and after hesitating, he nods and the hunting patrol leaves. :At a border skirmish with ThunderClan, Whitetail fights for WindClan, battling against Brightheart and Poppypaw. Poppypaw is seen holding onto her back while Brightheart slashed at her ears. She leaves with WindClan when Ashfoot calls for a retreat. :When Leafpool and Jaypaw come to WindClan asking for Onestar, Onestar appears on a returning patrol with Whitetail and Weaselfur following behind him. Outcast :Whitetail is on the patrol that escorts Squirrelflight and Hollypaw to WindClan's camp. When Squirrelflight asks how Breezepaw's training is going, Whitetail answers her by telling them that Breezepaw had led a patrol of apprentices to see if the dogs had come back without a single warrior for backup. Hollypaw remembers the story of Swiftpaw and Brightheart, who had done the same thing. Tornear goes on and explains how Breezepaw then caused a skirmish with RiverClan for which Onestar had to apologize to Mistyfoot. :As they reach camp, Whitetail takes Squirrelflight and Hollypaw over to Onestar's den to see if he was there. Squirrelflight explains to Onestar how the Tribe of Rushing Water needed their help and asked Crowfeather to come with them to the mountains. Onestar decides that Crowfeather will go and bring Breezepaw with him, appointing Whitetail as Heatherpaw's temporary mentor. Eclipse : Long Shadows Her apprentice becomes a warrior, Breezepelt. Sunrise :She, Tornear, Crowfeather, and Heathertail come across a ThunderClan patrol waiting at the border. Whitetail unsheathes her claws at the sight of them, suspicious. When Firestar requests to be taken to WindClan's camp to speak with Onestar, Tornear leads them there, while Crowfeather and Whitetail flank the patrol on either side. Once Firestar reveals that Ashfur had been killed at the border, her Clanmates are outraged that ThunderClan thought they had anything to do with his death. Whitetail says that none of them had any quarrel with Ashfur, and had no reason to kill him. In the ''Omen of the Stars arc ''The Fourth Apprentice :Whitetail is chosen, along with her Clanmate, Sedgewhisker, to go with two cats from each Clan to figure out the mystery of the lake which has no water. Lionblaze comments that Whitetail was a good choice, since she was an experienced senior warrior. :Shortly after Toadfoot places blame on Dovepaw for them running into Twolegs, Whitetail speaks up. She says that she believes Toadfoot was wrong if he believed that the quest was over already, though she still trembles as she speaks, standing squarely in front of Toadfoot. Whitetail tells Toadfoot that they may have had a narrow escape, but it doesn't mean that they should give up as the lake continues to dry up. When Rippletail demands to know why Whitetail is blaming RiverClan, Whitetail tells him that she wasn't blaming RiverClan and asks when she had ever said something relevant to that. Before the argument goes any further, Lionblaze steps between Whitetail and Rippletail. After Petalfur speaks that the fact her Clan was starving gives her strength, Whitetail meows quietly, mentioning that it was well-said. :Lionblaze begins to prepare the hunting plan, and when he says that ThunderClan and ShadowClan would hunt in their own territory, Whitetail says that she and Sedgewhisker could hunt for themselves, glancing at her Clanmate. As Toadfoot argues that it would be prey-stealing, Whitetail sighs and asks him if he could give them permission to make it easier. Lionblaze then stops the argument once more, saying that they'll do it Toadfoot's way. Whitetail hesitates, but then gives him a curt nod. :She and Sedgewhisker sit together, as if alert, after Dovepaw and Lionblaze hunt. She congratulates them both on their hunt, though Dovepaw disagrees that her mouse was good with an annoyed flick of her tail. Whitetail reaches out and touches Dovepaw's shoulder with her tail tip, telling her that the mouse was fine and that the cats needed every scrap of prey they could get. After the RiverClan cats eat, Whitetail whispers to Lionblaze that it wouldn't help any of the cats if they were too weak to carry on. :As the cats continue, Whitetail tells Lionblaze that he should take the lead. As Whitetail leads, Lionblaze realizes that she was deliberately choosing the best cover possible if the cats needed to hide. Further on, Whitetail spots a puddle, though muddy, that the cats drink. It is noted that Whitetail once in a while asks a cat to jump onto the bank and look around. Shortly after Lionblaze spots a deer, he reports to Whitetail, and she says that it shouldn't bother them. :When dogs are heard in the distance by Dovepaw, Whitetail says that she doesn't climb trees. As Lionblaze tells Dovepaw to help Whitetail climb a tree, he believes that she would be easier than an apprentice, as he suspected that she had climbed a tree or two in the wooded area of the ThunderClan border with WindClan. After Lionblaze succeeds in helping Sedgewhisker, he notes that Dovepaw and Whitetail had already reached the safety of a high branch. After the dogs leave, Lionblaze says to Sedgewhisker that if anything chased them, she and Whitetail would outpace every cat. :Night arrives, and Whitetail says that the cats should rest for the night, especially Sedgewhisker. As Lionblaze goes to rest, it is noted that he almost steps on Whitetail's ear. Fading Echoes :When Dovepaw and Ivypaw go to the WindClan camp to see Sedgewhisker, Whitetail appears after Sedgewhisker and Weaselfur show them to the Clan. She tells Dovepaw that the quest is over and she must respect borders. Whitetail is noted to be more polite to Ivypaw and Dovepaw than Sedgewhisker was. Night Whispers :Whitetail's name is heard, although she is not seen, by Dovepaw when she focuses her hearing on the WindClan camp while waiting for Tigerheart. When Swallowtail asks where Whitetail is, another cat replies that she is sharing Onestar's den for the night. Sign of the Moon : The Forgotten Warrior :At a Gathering, when Onestar mentions that WindClan warriors have seen a ThunderClan cat scouting their territory, Crowfeather yowls that he has seen the cat, and Whitetail agrees with him. The Last Hope :Whitetail is seen on patrol with Owlwhisker and Crowfeather. They encounter Jayfeather and Mothwing, and Owlwhisker tells them to leave the territory. Whitetail says they are doing no harm, and not to believe everything ShadowClan says. In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''The Apprentice's Quest : Thunder and Shadow : Shattered Sky :Whitetail is outraged when Onestar confesses to sneaking out of WindClan territory to meet with kittypets, telling them stories, and eventually befriending them. She says that she never knew that Onestar would do such a thing, and is filled with anger at her Clan leader for doing so. Her anger is met by a more understanding comment from Gorsetail, who mews that Onestar wasn't a leader when he did any of this. Darkest Night : River of Fire :At the Gathering, Bramblestar, Leafstar, and Harestar leap into the branches of the Great Oak. Cats begin to comment about there being only three left, and Whitetail mews that she thought the rogues leaving would make things better, but doesn't know anymore. The Raging Storm : In the ''Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest : Crowfeather's Trial :Whitetail and Whiskernose emerge from the elders den to hear what Onestar has to say after he calls a meeting. After hearing about the strange glowing white cat Hootpaw saw in the tunnel entrance, some cats suggest it was a ghost of one of the Clanmates they lost in the Great Battle. Larkwing wonders if was their Clanmates, what would they say to them. Whitetail responds that she would tell them they are sorry they never got to live out their lives as members of the Clan. As murmurs of regret continue, Onestar tells them must not look back or they could drown in their grief. Whitetail asks how they are supposed to avoid grief when their loss is all around them. Later, Featherpaw is injured in the attack on the stoats and left unconscious. Cats cluster around the medicine den with excited chatter, and Crowfeather wonders what is going on, and Whitetail turns to him with gleaming eyes, and purrs that Featherpaw is awake. Bramblestar's Storm : She is listed as an elder of WindClan. Tigerheart's Shadow : Squirrelflight's Hope :When Plumstone and Eaglewing wonder why WindClan hasn't marked the border, Squirrelflight says they're probably having Whitetail's vigil, as the elder recently died. In the ''Novellas ''Tigerclaw's Fury : Leafpool's Wish : Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence : Tawnypelt's Clan : In the ''Short stories and plays ''Beyond the Code: Brightspirit's Mercy'' :Whitetail appears in a patrol that finds Jaypaw, Hollyleaf, and Lionblaze sharing some of ThunderClan's plentiful prey with WindClan, who had been starving. She is later seen with her apprentice, Breezepaw, and Ashfoot, but she has no speaking lines in this story. Category:Detailed history pages